1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an optimized system voltage control method through coordinated control of reactive power source, and more particularly, to an optimized system voltage control method through coordinated control of reactive power source, which analyzes the location for reactive power compensation and the effect of applying compensation equipment by calculating the reactive power and voltage sensitivity of a power system, thus improving the voltage quality of the power system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, the supply and demand of reactive power have become unstable due to an increase in power loss during long distance power transmission from a remote power source and a change in load characteristics of power consumers, which may cause a large-scale power interruption.
One of the methods widely used to solve the unstable reactive power supply is to adjust the reactive power using a phase adjusting device.
In this case, when the voltage is low due to a lack of reactive power in a power system, a capacitor for supplying the reactive power is used, or a reactor for consuming the reactive power is interrupted. On the contrary, when an over-voltage occurs due to excessive reactive power in the power system, the capacitor for supplying the reactive power is interrupted, or the reactor for consuming the reactive power is used.
The control of the reactive power using the phase adjusting device has the advantage that can accomplish its desired purposes with a relatively simple operation and a relatively low cost.
However, according to a conventional method for controlling the phase adjusting device, since the control operation is performed based on only the voltage of a bus(substation) in which the phase adjusting device is provided, there are possibilities that an over-voltage and a low voltage may occur in a peripheral system.
Moreover, an optimized control operation may not be performed due to the individual control and, since the control operation is performed for the purpose of simply maintaining the voltage, it causes an increase in the loss of the power system.